Tension
by MissSnapePotter
Summary: A SSHG story. Severus is found out to be spy when he rescues Hermione during the summer but now they have to spend the Christmas break together. Set during the seventh year and HBP never happened. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, J.K. Rowling does. So if your going to sue me all your going to get is my Ipod, Cellphone, and possibly my babysitting job.

Summary: Set in seventh year. Severus is found out as a spy after saving Hermione from Death Eaters during the summer, now they have to spend the Christmas break with each other due to them both being in danger. Will they bite each others heads off, or will they get along better than anyone expected?

A/N: I started writing this during my Government class, needless to say I got bored. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. :)

* * *

**Tension**

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was downright fuming, as he walked down to his private chambers after a meeting with the Headmaster, robes billowing behinds him. _There is no way that I'm going along with this at all!_ He thought furiously _I don't care if it is for my safety. Isn't it bad enough that I saved her from the Death Eaters during the summer, but now I have to spend Christmas break with her! This isn't my year. _As he was thinking this he didn't notice that there was someone in his way and he bumped into that someone. He caught his balance before he felt but the person wasn't as balanced as he was. He notice that it was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-It-All, he grabbed her before she could fall back and do some serious damage to her self.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of your bed after curfew? Five points from Gryffindor. Now get to bed!" He said in his usual Professor demeanor.

Hermione stood her ground and looked up at him defiantly. "I _was _headed to bed, I came down here to ask you if you had any Dreamless Sleep Potion, I asked Madam Pomfrey but she didn't have any, so I came here." She said fervently hoping he had some, and would give it to her. The nightmares she was having about her parents deaths were becoming unbearable. Snape nodded, and motioned ford her to follow him to his office, which she did, and he handed her some. Hermione took it.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." She said and she headed back to her room. Since she was Head Girl, she had her own room. Once she was there she took the potion, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, which was also the last day before Christmas break, Hermione was headed to Charms, before a 4th year Hufflepuff gave Hermione a note. She took it from him, thanked him, and read it. 

_Miss Granger, _

_Please come to my office now, there is something of utmost importance that I need to discuss with you._

_Thank You,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do enjoy The Weasley's Skiving Snack Boxes._

Hermione sighed, and walked to the stone Gargoyle, gave the password and walked onto the moving staircase. Once at the door she knocked, and walked in after hearing an "Come in" and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Miss Granger I have some news that I need you to be informed of." He started. "It would seem that you and Severus are in danger from Voldemort,and his Death Eaters. Now, you don't need to worry there is a safe house that I have prepared some 20 years ago just incase anyone needed to use it. You and Severus will be there for Christmas break. I'm assuming you would rather stay here but I don't think it's safe as this is the first place that they will look and I don't want to take that chance." He finished and waited for her to respond.

Hermione just sat there, absorbing all that she heard. _Do I really? The whole Christmas break with Professor Snape? I'm sure I'm not going to like this at all. I feel bad for him being found out a spy for our side. _Hermione sighed, thinking there's not much she could do about it. "Alright sir, when do we leave?" She asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well you two will leave after classes are over, I'm afraid you will have to keep this a secret, just tell Harry, and Ron that you are going to go visit a relative or something." He said. "That is all that I needed to discuss with you, if you don't have any questions, you are dismissed."

Hermione nodded, and got up and left. She headed to Charms class and, after explaining to Flitwick about where she was, she sat down next to Harry, and Ron.

"Why were you so late 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore, he said that my Aunt Tammy wanted me to visit during the Christmas break." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron nodded, apparently satified with her answer, and went back to their Charms notes. Hermione sighed.

The rest of the day went by slow it wasn't until Potions that Hermione actually remembered what Professor Dumbledore told her this morning.

As Hermione was working on her potions,Amortentia, Snape walked up to her desk. "Miss Granger stay after class." He said, and he walked back to his desk. Hermione nodded and went back to working on her potion alone. After class was dismissed Hermione walked up to Snape's desk, and stood waiting for him to address her.

"Miss Granger, I want you to be ready, in the Headmasters office, to leave in one hour. No dawdling, or anything, is that clear?" He asked in a voice that brooked no argument, although he new very well that she wouldn't argue with him. Hermione nodded, and left. Severus sighed and stood up and walked to his chambers, and started packing. He wondered how on earth he was going to survive two weeks with that girl. No, wait a minute she's not a little girl anymore, she certainly has grown up this past year. She no longer has her buck teeth, or bushy hair. Her hair has grown straight and down to her hips, and her teeth have been straight since her fourth year. Severus sighed again and rubbed his face, and continued to pack.

Hermione walked to her room and started to pack her trunk. She wondered if they could actually get along or if they were going to be at each others throats all break, she certainly hoped that they wouldn't she wanted some time to think, and relax. Hermione sighed and shook her head, she was being stupid, of course Professor Snape wasn't going to start anything. He never instigated fights, he just antagonized people. Hermione ran her hand through her hair, and continued packing. An hour later Hermione, and Severus were standing outside the stone gargoyle with their trunks, shrunk and in their pockets. Severus gave the password, and they both stood on the staircase. Severus walked in the door first and Hermione followed. Professor Dumbledore stood waiting for them by the fire place, with some floo powder. Severus took some, and looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, it would be faster if we go together so hold onto my arm." He said Hermione nodded and grabbed ahold of him and after Severus said the destination they were gone in a flash of green fire.


	2. Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, J.K. Rowling does. So if your going to sue me all your going to get is my Ipod, Cellphone, and possibly my babysitting job.

Summary: Set in seventh year. Severus is found out as a spy after saving Hermione from Death Eaters during the summer, now they have to spend the Christmas break with each other due to them both being in danger. Will they bite each others heads off, or will they get along better than anyone expected?

A/N: I started writing this during my Government class, needless to say I got bored. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: 

When they stepped out of the fireplace at the 'Safe House', Hermione let go of her professors arm. She looked around and they were in what appeared to be the sitting room. It was furnished with an oak desk, a coffee table, and two end table with a dark blue loveseat in between. Off to the side there was a staircase that most likely lead to the bedrooms upstairs. Hermione turned to Severus. "Where exactly is this house located?" she asked. Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I believe we are somewhere in the mountains that surround Hogwarts. This house has several ward enchantments on it." He replied looking around as well. "I think we should head upstairs and unpack. I also think that while we are here we should come to some sort of truce or something." He added, as he started up the stairs, Hermione nodded and followed close behind him. On the first landing there were several rooms, each had a name on it. Hermione was surprised to find a room with her name on it. Right next to hers was Severus's. She walked into her room, and looked around it there was a four poster bed with a dark blue comforter, a mahogony desk in the corner of the room facing a window with black curtains, and a bookshelf full of books. There was also a wardrobe in the opposite corner of the desk, and Hermione walked over there and put her clothes away. After that she walked back outside at the same time Snape did. She gave him a small smile and turned and walked downstairs, with a book in her hand and sat down on one end of the couch and started reading. Severus came down and sat in one of the comfy looking chairs that was by the fireplace, and took out a book of his own.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked half an hour later. Hermione looked up from her book, _Moving On: Living Your Life After A Close Death_ By Kelly Dublin. She shook her head. "Are you sure Miss Granger? From what I've seen since September, you haven't been eating that much." Severus said. Hermione blushed, embarrassed that her Potions teacher has been watching her.

"Thank you for the concern Professor Snape, but I think I'm just tired. I'm going to go up to bed now." She replied and got up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. Before she could take a step, however, Snape was behind her and he spun her around. She glared at him, and he glared right back.

"Miss Granger, you are going to have something to eat. You're almost as thin as Potter, and thats not healthy. So you go sit at the table and I will make something, and don't even try to tell me your tired because I can tell your not." He said in a voice that brooked no argument. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it immediately after the look Snape just gave her, and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Snape seemed satisfied with this and started preparing dinner.

Ten minutes later he managed to make spaghettii and meatballs, with garlic bread. He handed Hermione a plate, who took it and muttered her thanks, and began to eat. They passed through the meal in silence only making little conversation about things like Potions and that kind of thing.

After she was done, Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin, and cleared her plate, and washed it. She then headed upstairs. Once she was in her room, she changed into her pyjamas, and got into bed. Before she could get to sleep. After being asleep Hermione was having a bad dream.

_She was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework, when the Death Eaters came. She quickly got up and pulled her wand out of her pocket. She heard her mom scream, and her father trying to save her from whatever was happening but he wasn't having any luck. Hermione walked into the living room, where Lucius Malfoy was raping her mum. Hermione bit back a sob. Unfortunately one of them heard her, he grabbed her, and shoved her on the couch. When Malfoy Sr. was done with Mrs. Granger, he turned his wand on her and killed her with one flick of the wrist. Hermione started crying but she couldn't move. Her dad turned to her and said "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione cried even harder and before she knew it her father was dead too. She screamed._

She continued screaming, until she felt someone gently wake her, and handing her some sort of potion. She took it and looked at it questioningly. "It's a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I brought some to last throughout the break but I can't give it to you every night. You would probably grow addicted to it, and thats never good." He said as she took the potion out of his hand. Hermione looked up into those obsidian eyes and smiled, a true smile. Surprisingly, Snape returned it.

"Thank you professor, I really appreciate it." She said, and without even thinking she gave him a hug. Snape just stood there shocked beyond all means, before wrapping his arms around her and returned the favor. She gently removed herself from the comforting embrace, and smiled at him again. He nodded and walked to his room."If you need anything this is a door thats pretends to be a wall that connects to my room, if you need anything don't hesitate to come in, all you have to do is think about what you need three times." He said before entering his room and closing the door. Hermione shook her head. Did she just give him a hug? And did her most hated Professor just offer her comfort? She shrugged it off and drank the potion and got into bed. She fell asleep instantly with no horrible dreams to consume her.

Severus was shocked. He couldn't believe that his student hugged him, and he couldn't believe he hugged her back. Not only that but he did like the way her body fit into his. He smiled contentedly and got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Well how did you guys like that one? I really hoped you enjoyed it enough to review. Pretty Please with Severus Snape on top:D 


	3. What Was I Thinking!

AN: Hello again, I want to think everyone from EntranceableFairy to Punk Chic, and everyone else for reviewing this story. Severus Snape appreciates it. (So do I for that matter). Lets get back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Was I Thinking? **

Hermione woke up later than she normally did. She got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs fully inteding on making breakfast for both Professor Snape, and herself. When she got to the kitchen, however, breakfast was already cooked and on the table, with Professor Snape sipping coffee and looking out the window. When he saw Hermione in the doorway he gave her sharp look, as if saying 'eat or else' and Hermione didn't feel like testing his temper this early in the morning, especially after just waking up. So, with a sigh, Hermione sat down and started eating.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, and Professor Snape were sitting in the living room. Professor Snape was reading a book in front of the fireplace, and Hermione was doing her homework at the desk, and she was getting a little restless. She turned to face Snape.

"Am I correct to assume that it's not safe for us to go outside, even for fresh air." Hermione asked after staring at the Potions essay she was working on (The Main Uses, and Ingredients For Veritaserum).

"Miss Granger I would assume that you are smart enough to figure that out on your own." Snape said, not looking up once from his book. Hermione sighed again and, instead of finishing her essay, she looked at her Professor.

_He's really not that bad looking. He's actually quite attractive. His hair isn't even greasy it's just really silky, and smooth. NOT that I would know seeing as how I haven't run my fingers through it. _Hermione thought, then looked away abruptly when Snape caught her looking.

Snape saw her looking at him, so he decided to legilimize her. She, of course, wasn't able to tell, with him being the experienced Legilimens that he was. What he saw her think surprised the hell out of him. _She shouldn't be thinking those things I'm her teacher, and she is my student. I hope she doesn't continue thinking things like those anymore. _Snape thought, though secretly he was pleased that the most intelligent girl at Hogwarts liked him. Hermione wasn't that bad looking either, her once untameable hair wasn't that bad anymore, it was longer, and just wavy. She didn't have those buckteeth anymore, not since her fourth year.

Snape shook his head, and got up willing to get away from the girl that was now causing his nether regions to grow longer. He quickly got up and walked upstairs, ignoring Hermione's inquisitive square. Once in his room, which consisted of mostly black furniture, and he went into his bathroom to take a cold shower. (AN: We all know where this is going to lead to right? )

* * *

Hermione was bewilered as to why Professor Snape just up and left like that. She decided to go up there and see if there was anything wrong. She knocked on his door but got no answer. She tried again with the same results. Her mind was telling her to just go back downstairs or to her room, but her Gryffindor voice was telling her to go in to make sure everything was all right. She took a deep breath and walked in. She looked around and saw that his room wasn't that bad. It was painted in dark green colors, it had a four poster bed with a green comforter set. (AN: Ever the Slytherin isn't he?) She saw that he wasn't in here so she turned and was going to walk out. 

"Leaving so soon Miss Granger?" Snape whispered in her ear. She jumped a little startled and gave him a frightened look. "What are you doing in here?" He sneered. Hermione swallowed hard waiting for her Gryffindor courage to kick in. She finally found it and opened her mouth to answer but Snape's lips came crushing down on hers. Hermione whimpered a little but then she started getting into it. Snape thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring it. Hermione gave a moan and started kissing back equally rough.

Severus didn't know what had caused him to do it. He just saw her standing there, after he had gotten dressed, and was intending on yelling at her for being in his room. But then he saw her face, and he decided to kiss her instead. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth once more, and pulled her back into his room and shut the door. He then pushed her against it, and put her hands above her head with one of his hands, while the other moved under her shirt and cupped her breast. He started fondling it, which then turned into major groping.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, escaping her hands from his, and wrapped them around his neck, and gasped as his hand found its way to her breast. Her mind was whirling knowing she should stop, that this wasn't right, but damn it! It was feeling good. However, her practical side was screaming at her that she needs to stop before things went way out of control. So, relunctantly, Hermione pulled away, panting. Snape stared at her.

"We need to stop, Professor before things get out of control." She said breathlessly her eyes glazed over. Snape cursed to himself, knowing she was right, but it felt so good. He removed his hand from underneath her shirt, and nodded.

"Your right Miss Granger, I apologize for my behavior." He said stiffly, Hermione blushed and walked out of the bedroom. She went into her room, locked the door, added a silencing spell on her room, and threw herself onto her bed.

_Oh Gods what the hell was I thinking? I should have just stopped it when it happened, not that I regret it. He is a FANTASTIC kisser. Why the hell did I stop? Oh thats right he's my teacher, and I'm his student, it's illegal. Well this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into. And I'm supposed to be the SMART ONE! _Hermione thought, frustrated by it all. Why did she go into his room. Stupid Gryffindor Courage, Hermione cursed herself, and sigh thinking that a nap would make things feel better, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with the events that had just taken place, fresh in her mind.


	4. Awkward

AN: I appreciate the reviews, as does Severus Snape. You know he will only make an appearance if people review. Its true. Anyways back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Awkward. 

Hermione woke up two hours later, feeling better, but also feeling embarassed because she would have to go downstairs sooner or later and face Snape. She still couldn't believe that they kissed. Fantastic though it was, she couldn't let it happen again. Even if that means skipping meals, and doing her homework up here. Hermione sighed and stood up.

_As long as its away from him. I bet he thinks that I'm a slut or something. He shouldn't he's the one who kissed _me Hermione thought feeling her face go red. There was a knock on the door.

"C..come in." Hermione said dreading who it was and was half tempted to hide under the blankets. Snape stepped in. Hermione's face got even more redder. "What can I help you with Professor?" She asked in a, what she hoped, calm voice. Snape cleared his throat.

"I just came here to tell you that I am sorry for my behavior earlier. Kissing you is not what I had intended to do, I swear. I was going to scold you for entering my room, and I don't know what came over me." He said making eye contact. Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry about it Professor, I am at fault just as much as you are. I could have stopped you." She said, and Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. Hermiones eyes widened. _How the fuck am I supposed to answer that one? Think of something Hermione you can't tell him the truth. _

"I...I...I don't know. Why didn't you stop?" She asked plastering a glare on her face. Snape then walked towards her. A second later his face was mere inches from hers.

"I can think of a few reasons, as to why I didn't stop." He said silkily. Hermiones breath caught into her chest. _Oh god he's going to kiss me, I can't let him, but I can't break eye contact. He has to! Damn, curse him and his kissing skills!_ "Well Miss Granger, shall I show you or not?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Professor. But you can tell me if you want to." She said inwardly marveling at her bravery to say that to her most feared professor. He pulled his face away from hers. Hermione kept eye contact.

"Well, Miss Granger lets go down to lunch." Snape said walking towards the door. Hermione took a breath in relief.

"Fine, lets go." She said and followed him to the kitchen table.

"I don't feel like cooking so I'm going to just conjure something up, is that okay with you?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded, and sat down. Snape conjured up some sandwiches, and pumpkin juice. Hermioine grabbed one and started eating, Snape following suit. "What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" He asked her. Hermione shrugged.

"I was thinking of becoming an Unspeakable." She said, Snape raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask why, I figure it would be something interesting to do. I had thought about becoming an auror, but thats for Ron, and Harry. Not me. I don't like the thought fighting dark wizards if I don't have to." She said.

Snape nodded. "I can understand that." He said.

"I wish Ron, and Harry would. They keep getting on my case about what I want to do but I won't change my mind. Of course Voldemort could still be alive by the time we finish Hogwarts, so I won't have a choice but still, I like my options" She said shrugging. Snape nodded again, and lunch continued in silence.

When Hermione finished, she took her homework upstairs, and started working on it. Snape went to his bedroom to lie down. As Hermione was working on her homework, she fell asleep.

* * *

Snape shook his head, as he was reading infront of the fire, again. He couldn't get Hermione off his mind. Ever since he kissed her, she was like an addictive potion that you couldn't get rid of. It was driving him mad. He stood up abruptly, and walked upstairs to Hermiones room. He could hear her soft breathing, and assumed she was asleep. He quietly opened the door, and saw her sleeping over her homework. 

Thinking she wouldn't want her homework ruined, Snape walked over to her, gently picked her up, and layed her onto her bed. Snape sighed and was heading out of her room, until he heard Hermione whimpering in her sleep.

"No...Stop please leave me alone. Don't!" She was rolling. Snape walked back over to her, and tried to wake her up.

"Miss Granger wake up." He said gently prodding her in the shoulder. When, Hermione didn't wake up he prodded her again. Hermione's eyes flew open, and she sat up abruptly. She looked around wildly, and her eyes landed on Snape, who was sitting beside her. She blushed.

"Sorry, did I bother you?" she asked avoiding eye contact.

"No, you didn't, are you alright? That sounded like a really bad nightmare." Snape responded.

Hermione nodded, keeping the tears she was holding in at bay. Snape stared at her, he couldn't bear to see her like this. So, he pulled her into an embrace, and started rubbing circles on her back. This encouraged Hermione, to let the tears flow. She put her face in the nook of Snape's neck and sobbed. Snape, whispering words of comfort.

After Hermione stopped crying, and reduced to hicupping she pulled out of the embrace, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst into tears on you." She said looking down at her hands. Surprised, when Snape pulled her back into a warm embrace.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hermione. You had to watch your parents die. It's only fair to you to grieve, and mourn." He said, and was equally surprised when she lifted her face up to his, and kissing him gently. Snape quickly got over his surprise, and deepened the kiss. He gently opened her mouth and stuck his tongue inside. Hermione moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck, lied back down, pulling Snape down with her.

* * *

AN: I am SUPER SORRY for not updating sooner, I kinda broke my wrist rollerblading and I have to type with one hand, and thats a little tough. So once again I am SUPER SORRY! Please do not kill me. You can leave reviews as punishment if you want WINK WINK 


	5. Authors Note: I'm really super sorry

I am really super uber sorry, I can't continue on with this story I had a doctors appointment, and my doctor said that i have to stop using the computer for like six months because I got carple tunnel (Spelling?) Anyways if anyone wants to continue this story, and claim it as their own then you know send me a message or something. Again, I am really super uber sorry. technically I'm not supposed to be doing this right now, but I thought you would want to know.

* * *

I have found someone who will take over this story, I am very pleased with the choice I made. I have read some of her stories, and she is a fantastic writer! Anyways, the writer I have chosen is none other than !DRUM ROLL! EntranceableFairy! She has kindly agreed to take over this story and I am very happy with the choice I have made, as I have read her 'One Word Survey' story, and I found it well AWESOME!  



End file.
